


The one where Darcy and Steve get locked inside a store together

by KeepInHappiness16



Series: Darcy Lewis: Tumblr AU's [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, au's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepInHappiness16/pseuds/KeepInHappiness16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not only does she give into her stupid ice cream cravings, but Darcy gets locked inside the store with Steve Rogers- all while wearing her ratty pajamas. Typical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Darcy and Steve get locked inside a store together

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I'm thanking Tumblr for giving me these amazing AU's to write about.

It was 3 am. She knew that, and she hated herself for not having more self control. But when she just got paid and her cravings for Ben and Jerry's Cocolate Fudge Brownie were too hard to ignore, bad things happened. One of those things was that she left her warm bed and put on real pants (pajama pants would suffice). That decision was followed up with slipping on her boots, grabbing her purse, and walking out of her apartment. 

The good thing about living near the city is that she's never too far away from a drug store or gas station, thank god both sell ice cream. The drug store she usually went to, at normal hours of course, wasn't usually busy, and the time being around quarter past three, it was deserted. 

When she walked inside, she didn't see anyone at the register, she just brushed it off. They were probably just somewhere else in the store. Darcy made a b-line to the frozen goods section, snatched her ice cream, and hurried to the register. No one was there. "Hello?" She called out. "I'd like to buy something." She didn't get an answer. "Might as well look around if I'm going to wait.." Strolling down the isles, Darcy realized how absurd some of the knock off things drug stores actually sold. When she picked up an expanding water toy, she heard someone clearing their throat from the register. "Fucking finally," she muttered. 

Setting the toy down, Darcy walked over to the register with numb fingers when she saw a tall man standing with his own groceries in front of the register. "Steve?" At the call of his name, Steve turned around. 

"Darcy, what are you doing here? It's," he checked his watch, "three thirty in the morning." 

She held up her ice cream. "I could ask you the same thing." Next to him on the counter were two _tubs_ of vanilla ice cream, a pack of Oreos and a bag of M &M's. "Throwing a party?" 

"Party for one." 

She nodded her head, "Impressive. You see the cashier? Or literally anyone else who might possibly work here? Because honestly I have only so much willpower left that's stopping me from destroying this ice cream." 

Steve chuckled, "I know what you mean." He turned serious when he started to look around the store, not spotting anyone else but them. "Maybe they're in the back?" 

Darcy shrugged and set down her ice cream next to Steve's pile of sweets and said with a smirk, "Only one way to find out," and she was off, walking towards the staff area. When she reached out and tried to open the door, she found that it was locked. "Huh, guess they're not back here. Where else would they be?" Steve shrugged his shoulders. She groaned, "Ugh, I don't have time for this. I'm hungry, tired, and I got out of bed for this and there is no way I'm going home ice cream-less. This is ridiculous." 

"I'll walk with you to the one down the block, if you want. I had an ice cream craving myself, might as well get some while I'm out." 

She smiled at him, "Dude, that'd be awesome." They went back to where they left their snacks, put everything back, and made their way to the entrence, but the doors didn't open. "The hell?" 

"They must have locked when the person left.. No one was here when I came though, I thought they were in the back room." He stepped forward and fit the tips of his fingers in between the doors, carefully trying to pry them open. When he heard a small crunch, Steve quickly stopped what he was doing. "I can't open them without breaking the door..dammit." 

Darcy closed her eyes and sighed. Typical. This is what she gets for giving into her Ben and Jerry's craving. She gets locked in a drug store with _Steve Rogers while she's wearing her ratty pajama pants. Fuck._ "What do we do?" She asked helplessly. 

Steve gave a sharp sigh, looking a bit irritated. "I'll have to call Tony, he'll make sure the paparazzi don't find out and leak it to the press. _That_ would really suck." 

"We'll never hear the end of this, will we?" 

"I'm not sure about you," Steve told her, "But Tony is going to bust my ass about getting locked in a store at three in the morning." 

Darcy laughed, "Tony's wrong, you're really funny. You also aren't as dull as he likes to complain you are." 

Steve gave her a cheeky smile, then changed it to a smirk. "When you say 'not as dull', are you trying to tell me I'm still pretty dull?" 

She scoffed, shoving his shoulder lightly, "You know what I mean." 

 

"Wait wait wait, you're not only at a store at three in the morning, but you're also _locked_ inside of it with Lewis? Why the hell are you calling me to save your ass? You've got everything you need in there." 

_"Tony."_ Steve said, his tone was on the verge of sounding angry. 

"Yeah yeah, alright, I'm on my way." Tony laughed, "Only you, Rogers. Be there in ten." 

Steve heaved a sigh and hung up, "He's about ten minutes away." 

"Did you wake him up?" 

"No, I'm pretty sure he's been up."

The two had retreated back to the cash register, both of them sitting on top of the counter. As they waited for Tony, Darcy talked about how bad her ice cream cravings got, especially when she just got paid. When Steve asked if there was a difference between the type of ice cream she got compared to the type he had planned on buying, her jaw dropped. 

"Ok, Ben and Jerry's ice cream is not only the best, but there are so many types of ice cream flavors that your head will spin." 

"So I should avoid eating it then?" He smiled when she punched his arm. "How many are there?" 

She shook her head, "There's so many that I have a top five favorite list." 

"Top _five_?" She nodded her head. "What are they?" 

"Obviously Chocolate Fudge Brownie is number one, I'm a choco-holic." She counted off her fingers, "Second is Cake Batter, third is Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, fourth...Chocolate Therapy, and fifth and sixth are Chubby Hubby and Coffee Toffee Bar Crunch." 

"Wow. You really know your ice creams." 

"I take my ice cream knowledge very seriously." 

Just then, a silver Audi pulled into the the parking space in front of the store. Tony got out of the passenger seat while a very unhappy Happy Hogan stayed in the driver's side. When the two got up from the counter and stood in front of the doors, Tony took a moment to look at them and laughed. Shaking his head, he fiddled with the outside wires of the doors until their sensors registered Steve and Darcy and automatically opened. 

"I'm too tired to fully enjoy this, but damn, tomorrow you and the team are getting an ear full." He didn't even wait for them to respond, instead turing around and laughed his way back to his car. 

Darcy turned and looked up at Steve, "I'm too tired to do anything but go home at this point." 

He shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, four in the morning doesn't exactly give me ice cream cravings. I'll walk you home, though." 

Darcy smiled, "Thanks." After a moment of comfortable silence, she asked, "You wanna get coffee tomorrow morning?" 

"I'd love to, Darcy."


End file.
